


what are the stars like where you're from?

by SilverSie



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gift Fic, Nostalgia, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSie/pseuds/SilverSie
Summary: Based in the Little Talks AU by MissSunflower94/dainesanddaffodils, go read it first!Just a small snippet inspired by a post on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSunFlower94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/gifts).



> this is a really tiny thing, but my dear friend Tangy wanted it on AO3 so here it is! This AU just gives me so many feels.

The back of her head hit his chest, her gaze directed to the sky where the stars and Milky Way were so bright he knew exactly what they would look like reflected in her eyes.

His own eyes were closed. It had been a long drive, and now there was nothing around for miles and it was peaceful and he was tired.

“Tell me about them.”

Bog hummed, his hand unknowingly tracing a rose inked on her hip. Her latest addition. “I’m not exactly an astronomer, Mari.”

He felt her head turn to look at his face and he heard the smirk in her voice, “Just tell me everything you know.”

So he opened his eyes to meet her amber ones and he did. He told her what he knew (not much.) He told her of constellations, of hours spent in the backyard with his dad pointing out the same stars and tracing the imaginary lines between them (that must have been ages ago, it feels like ages.) 

Marianne smiled at the memory, and to himself Bog thinks that maybe someday he’ll ask her what stars  _she_ grew up with. What constellations does _she_ know?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ this post.](http://dainesanddaffodils.tumblr.com/post/152902822015/expressions-of-nature-when-the-night-falls-by)


End file.
